barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Playing In and Out Fun!
The Released of September 18, 2001 Notes The Season 3, 4, 5 & 6 in Sing Along for Home Video Songs #Barney Theme Song (Season 4, 5 & 6 Version) for Season 4 Audio #It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day (Taken from A Different Kind of Mystery) #The Baby Bop Hop (Taken from Twice is Nice) #The Friendship Song (Taken from On the Move) #The Gaggle Giggle Wiggle Dance (Taken from It's Time for Counting) #Five Little Ducks (Taken from Twice is Nice) #The Alphabet Song (Taken from Classical Cleanup) #Indoor Outdoor Voices (Taken from First Day of School) #Protect Our Earth (Taken from Barney's Fun and Games) #Row Row Row Your Boat (Taken from Ship Ahoy) #Five Little Butterflies (Taken from Once a Pond a Time) #Mr Sun (Taken from Tree Mendous Trees) #The Fall Song (Taken from Tree Mendous Trees) #Way Up in the Tree (Taken from Tree Mendous Trees) #Winter's Wonderful (Taken from Barney's Night Before Christmas) #Silly Sounds (Taken from What a World We Share) #Twinkle Little Lighting Bug (Taken from Itty Bitty Bugs) #One Two Buckle My Shoe (Taken from Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm / A Little Mother Goose) #Our Friend Barney Had a Band (Taken from Any Way You Slice It) #Hooray for Moms and Dads (Taken from At Home with Animals) #Ricky Raccoon (Taken from At Home with Animals) #Buckle Up Your Seatbelt (Taken from Are We There Yet) #Listen to the Mockingbird (Taken from Barney's Sense Sational Day) #Castles So High (Taken from Barney's Once Upon a Time) #Do Your Hair Hang Low (Taken from Barney's Once Upon a Time) #I've Been Working on the Railroad (Taken from Who's Who on the Choo Choo) #Down on Grandpa's Farm (Taken from You've Got to Have Art) #London Bridge (Taken from A Royal Welcome) #Old King Cole (Taken from A Royal Welcome) #Growing (Taken from Sing and Dance with Barney) #You Can Count on Me (Taken from Sing and Dance with Barney) #The Ants Go Marching (Taken from Itty Bitty Bugs) #If All the Raindrops (Taken from Be My Valentine Love Barney) #I Love You (Taken from Snack Time) Notes *Clip the Picture for Feelings into the Music *Bonus Video are After School Fun! for September 18, 2001 (2001 Version) Part 1 to 88 *Part 1: Opening Previews and Playing In and Out Fun Intro *Part 2: The Happy Picture for Just Imagine Music *Part 3: It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day (1997 Version) *Part 4: The Sad Picture for If You're Happy and You Know It Music *Part 5: The Baby Bop Hop (1995 Version) *Part 6: The Angry Picture for A Hunting We Will Go Music *Part 7: The Friendship Song (1995 Version) *Part 8: The Scared Picture for Look at Me I'm Three Music *Part 9: ITFC - Chapter 4 in 1 Minute *Part 10: The Gaggle Giggle Wiggle Dance (1998 Version) *Part 11: ITFC - Chapter 5 *Part 12: The Tender Picture for The Library Music *Part 13: Five Little Ducks (1995 Version) *Part 14: The Fear Picture for You Can Count on Me Music *Part 15: The Alphabet Song (1995 Version) *Part 16: The Anger Picture for Do You're Ears Hang Low Music *Part 17: Indoor Outdoor Voices (1997 Version) *Part 18: The Sadness Picture for You Can Count on Me Music *Part 19: BFAG - Chapter 5 in Few Seconds *Part 20: Protect Our Earth (1996 Version) *Part 21: BFAG - Chapter 6 for Playing Bowling *Part 22: The Joy Picture for Winter's Wonderful Music *Part 23: SA - Chapter 2 for It's Time for Meet a Go *Part 24: Row Row Row Your Boat (1995 Version) *Part 25: The Disgust Picture for Up on the Housetop Music *Part 26: OAPAT - Chapter 3 for Butterfly RIght Now *Part 27: Five Little Butterflies (1997 Version) *Part 28: TMT - Chapter 3 *Part 29: Mr Sun (1997 Version) *Part 30: TMT - Chapter 4 *Part 31: The Fall Song (1997 Version) *Part 32: TMT - Chapter 5 *Part 33; Way Up in the Tree (1997 Version) *Part 34: The Surprise Picture for Jingle Bells Music *Part 35: BNBC - Chapter 2 for Few Seconds *Part 36: Winter's Wonderful (1999 Version) *Part 37: WAWWS - Chapter 9 in Few Seconds *Part 38: Silly Sounds (1999 Version) *Part 39: The Trust Picture for We Wish You are Merry Christmas Music *Part 40: IBB - Chapter 9 in The Lighting Bug *Part 41: Twinkle Little Lighting Bug (1999 Version) *Part 42: IBB - Chapter 10 *Part 43: The Anticipation Picture for If You're Happy and You Know It Music *Part 44: BRTR - Chapter 5 for Rhymes About the Numbers *Part 45: One Two Buckle My Shoe (2000 Version) *Part 46: The Anger Picture for Laugh with Me Music *Part 47: Our Friend Barney Had a Band (1995 Version) *Part 48: The Friendship Picture for Mr Sun Music *Part 49: AHWA - Chapter 6 for Kenneth Help the Squirrl and the Come Here *Part 50: Hooray for Moms and Dads (1995 Version) *Part 51: AHWA - Chapter 7 *Part 52: Ricky Raccoon (1995 Version) *Part 53: The Fear Picture for Having Fun Song Music *Part 54: AWTY - Chapter 7 in The Gas Station *Part 55: Buckle Up Your Seatbelt (1995 Version) *Part 56: The Shame Picture for Listen to the Mockingbird Music *Part 57: BSSD - Chapter 5 for In Listen Very Carefully *Part 58: Listen to the Mockingbird (1997 Version) *Part 59: BSSD - Chapter 6 for First Few Seconds *Part 60: The Kindness Picture for Listen *Part 61: BOUAT - Chapter 6 for Stella for Witch *Part 62: Castles So High (1996 Version) *Part 63: BOUAT - Chapter 7 for Rupunzel in Part 1 *Part 64: Do Your Hair Hang Low (1996 Version) *Part 65: BOUAT - Chapter 8 for Rupunzel in Part 2 *Part 66: The Pity Picture for The Having Fun Song *Part 67: I've Been Working on the Railroad (1995 Version) *Part 68: The Indignation Picture for Once Upon a Time Music *Part 69: Down on Grandpa's Farm (1999 Version) *Part 70: The Envy Picture for Rain Rain Go Away Music *Part 71: ARW - Chapter 7 for Stay Dry *Part 72: London Bridge (1998 Version) *Part 73: ARW - Chapter 8 *Part 74: Old King Cole (1998 Version) *Part 75: ARW - Chapter 9 *Part 76: The Love Picture for The Bear Went Over the Mountain Music *Part 77: SADWB - Chapter 8 *Part 78: Growing (1999 Version) *Part 79: SADWB - Chapter 9 *Part 80: You Can Count on Me (1999 Version) *Part 81: The Proud Picture for Do Your Hair Hangs Low Music *Part 82: IBB - Chapter 4 for The Ants on the Log *Part 83: The Ants Go Marching (1999 Version) *Part 84: The Excited Picture for Once Upon a Time Music *Part 85: If All the Raindrops (2000 Version) *Part 86: The Heart Shape Picture for You Can Be So Proud for Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun Music *Part 87: I Love You (1999 Version) *Part 88 and Final Part: Playing In and Out Fun Credits and Graduates of Toddlers Commercial (2001) Run Time *94 Minutes in 94:17 Coming Soon on October 2024 Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation